


Sunlight in the Morning

by groundedreamer



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, Everyone's going to Europe!, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, except they're not driving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundedreamer/pseuds/groundedreamer
Summary: Zero was adopted by three loving and over-protective aunts after his parents and twin brother died. Though his aunts have given Zero more love than he could ever ask for, he has never been able to do anything on his own. Zero, now a young man and talented artist, yearns to take life into his own hands.Based on Dulhaniya Hum Le Jayenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been in the works for seven years technically. I started reading vk fics last week for kicks again after many many years and decided I wanted to write this story. 
> 
> It's just a cute, all-human university AU. Hopefully not too much drama, but you never know with Zero and Kaname... 
> 
> Also based on a Hindi movie called Dulhaniya Hum Le Jayenge. I was watching it with my mom and was like I could write a better story than this in two weeks, so I'm doing just that! 
> 
> I write one-shots mostly so longer fics are like pulling teeth. I'm doing my best to write this as fast as I can and get it up. So, please excuse some of the time skips used in the story. If I write everything I wanted to, I'd never be done. It's been seven years as is! 
> 
> Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

Zero’s chin dug into his palm as he blew out another quiet sigh. He played apathetically with his dinner, lifting the soba noodles with his chopsticks and letting them plop back into the broth with a small splash. After a particularly large wave spilled over the rim of his bowl onto the table, Zero heard the click of chopsticks being put down.

“Zero, did something happen today?”

Zero looked up with some guilt. He had been trying to passive-aggressively grab his Aunt’s attention, but felt bad about it now.

“I—No—Yagari-sensei was taking applications for the summer program today. It's the last day this week. Zero looked away from his aunt’s pale purple eyes, “I'm sorry, Kaede Oba-chan.” Zero wiped the table with his napkin and then crumpled it tightly. He started to eat again, being careful not to spill anything. He felt the eyes of his other two aunts on him.

“Oh, Zero,” his Aunt Airi said. Her youthful face looked sympathetic. She leaned across the table to hold Zero’s hands and her rings were cool on his skin. “We know you want to go, but it's just not the right time right now. You're still too young. Maybe next year.” Zero held back a huff, that's what they said _every_ year.

“Europe is just so far away,” his third aunt, Ran, added. “And we'd just be so worried. How would we know you're safe?” She tucked her long silver bangs behind her ear, gray eyes wide. They were already shining with anxiety-induced possibilities. Zero wanted to argue, as he did every year, but it seemed like too much trouble tonight.

He mumbled, “Of course.” His aunts looked at him sympathetically and after a few moments of awkward silence, everyone started talking at the same time.

“How's that new project?”

“When is that party again?”

“Did you find the right piece for the living room?”

His aunts laughed and continued talking while Zero listened sullenly, playing with his noodles again. After dinner ended, Zero stood up quickly and gathered everyone's dishes. He had already started washing the second bowl when his youngest aunt, Ren, followed him into the kitchen.

“Thanks for dinner, Zero. It was so yummy.” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Zero leaned down slightly to make it easier, his soapy hands pausing their work.

“No problem,” he said gruffly. Ren had been the one to do most of the cooking anyway, it was no wonder it had been so good. Zero put another dish in the drying rack and Ren picked up a dish towel. She stood next to him, skirt edge brushing his jeans, silently drying. She hummed to herself quietly and Zero couldn't help but relax. The kitchen had always been their happy place.

His two other aunts came in shortly after. Airi jumped on the counter next to Zero. She kicked him lightly with a bare foot, “Yuuki-chan didn't come today?”

“No, she said she and Cross were having dinner by themselves today.” A snort came from the kitchen corner. All three of them looked at Kaede, who rolled her eyes.

“I guess we'll be picking them up from the emergency room tonight.” They all laughed.

“See?” Airi said. “We don't need anymore children, three is enough!”

“Five,” Kaede replied, smirking slightly. Airi looked offended and tugged Zero’s ear.

“Ow,” he said, looking at Airi reproachfully. “I didn't do anything.” Airi waved him off, her pink nails flashing and leaned across him to whisper to Ren.

“She's calling us children,” Airi said. “After all we've done to raise Zero too.” Ren only laughed her light, musical laugh and put away the last dish.

“I have some work to do. I'm going to my room,” Zero announced. He wiped his hands on the dish towel. Airi nodded and opened her arms to him.

“Alright, kisses then.” She motioned him closer. Zero sighed and came close enough for her to pull him into a hug. Ren and Kaede also surrounded him. Ren giggled.

“Group hug,” she said softly.

“Okay, okay,” Zero said. He leaned down to kiss Airi, then Ren, and finally Kaede on the cheek.

“I want another one!” Airi cried immediately after. Zero smiled and gave her another kiss. He disentangled himself from them and headed upstairs. As he climbed the stairs, he heard them talking quietly: Airi pointing out the vases she picked up, Ren asking about tea, and Kaede murmuring answers softly.

 

 

Zero closed the door to his room, biting his lip. He loved his aunts, but he was frustrated and disappointed. Zero couldn't understand why they were so overprotective. It was the third year in a row that his aunts had refused the summer art program in Europe. Not even when he had received admittance to university and the program a year ahead of most students. His advisor had practically cried at the news.

Zero walked across his room and picked up the pile of drawing pencils lying on the floor. He moved them to his desk before plopping down in his seat. Zero sighed, putting his hands in his silver hair and closing his eyes. Studying abroad had been one of his dreams since high school. This exchange program was an incredible opportunity to get out of Japan and study European art styles in person. He wanted to try something new, to learn and see and grow. He wanted to show his aunts that he was a capable adult and wasn't just the baby they always saw.

Zero pulled his animation assignment to him, taking care to number the sketches. He let himself become lost in the lines, pulling and playing with them, pushing himself to step out of his comfort zone. He felt himself become more and more relaxed the longer he sketched. His world narrowed to the white paper, his pencil, and the lamplight illuminating his workspace and when he stopped drawing hours later, he was calm again.

Zero yawned and stretched out the stiffness in his back, rolling his shoulders and opening up his chest. He started to place his sketches back into his folder when there was a knock at his bedroom door.

“Come in,” he said. The door opened a few inches and Kaede looked in.

“Hey Zero, mind if we talk for a little bit?”

“No,” he said, quickly putting his things away. “Of course not, Oba-chan.” Kaede left the door open behind her slightly ajar and sat down on Zero’s bed. Zero followed her, feeling slightly apprehensive. Kaede pulled one leg up underneath her, resting her hands on her calf. She was still in her day clothes: a light blue button-down shirt rolled up to the elbows and jeans. The lamplight made her shock of silver hair, cut even shorter than Zero’s, glisten. The shadows cast made her look tired, but her lavender eyes were as soft and fond as they ever were.

“So, I know you're pissed that you can't go,” Kaede started. Zero didn't need to reply and Kaede wasn't looking for one. She let out a heavy sigh. “You’ll have to forgive us old people. We love you so much and all we can see is the chubby little two year old trying to eat wasabi by the handful.” She reached out to pull Zero close and he relaxed into her hold, loving her familiar smell. Kaede took a deep breath, looking down at Zero’s face. “Zero...after your parents and your brother were taken from us...we just want you to be safe. You mean too much to us, kiddo, and the world is a scary place.”

Zero felt his throat starting to tighten. “But,” he croaked. “But it's not the same thing, Oba-chan. It's been so long. I'll be fine. Just let me—!” Zero clenched his hands in frustration. He couldn't understand why his aunts were so scared. He was an adult now, old enough to look after himself, and knew he was more than capable of doing anything he wanted to do. “Oba-chan, I'm not some stupid little kid.” Zero pulled away to look at Kaede in frustration.

Kaede looked just as frustrated. “Zero, I'm not saying no. It's just not the right time. You're too young. We're just saying wait until you're a little older.”

“Oba-chan, you've been saying that to me since I was sixteen.”

“And we're going to say it for a little longer. Our answer is no. Not this year.” Kaede’s voice was firm and she was sitting up to her full-height, looking at Zero with all the authority of a seasoned police chief.

Zero sighed, knowing that the battle was over. He fell back on his bed and rolled over so his back was towards Kaede.

“I'm sorry, Zero,” she said. And she did sound sorry. But not sorry enough to let him go, Zero thought bitterly. Kaede turned off the lights on her way out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the movie, the heroine has three eccentric uncles. Obviously, I flipped it and gave Zero three aunts! Just some background info on everyone.
> 
> Kaede - oldest, around 39. Police Chief. Gay as the day is long. Definitely gets the last say around the house and decided to take Zero in at 19 after the accident with his family. Stubborn, but soft-hearted. 
> 
> Airi- middle, around 38. Well-known interior designer. Zero and Airi paint a lot. Energetic and troublesome, more of an older sister to Sero. Also runs an informal blog. Uses their own house as a staging area for new designs. Probably Ace, she hasn't figured it out yet. 
> 
> Ren- youngest, around 36. Twin to Ran (Zero's mom). Preschool teacher, very sweet and quiet. Good at cooking. Was closest to Ran and devastated by her loss. Keeps the peace between Kaede and Airi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero and Kaname finally talk! This is going to be a bit of a slow burn, so hold on to your seats :P

Zero took his usual seat next to Yuuki the next morning. She only had to take one look at him.

“They said no, didn't they…?”

Zero shrugged noncommittally and started prepping his workspace. “But Zero that's not fair!” she cried. “Everyone's going and I was so excited to go to with you!” Zero didn't answer and instead stood up to walk to the sink.

“Do you need water?” he asked Yuuki, who was still talking.

“What? Oh, yeah, thanks Zero. You know, I bet I could convince them…” Zero let Yuuki’s words fade into the background as he grabbed two paint-stained plastic cups from the counter and turned on the tap. He heard the other students getting ready for class as well behind him. Good mornings, the scrape of metal on linoleum, and slide of unfinished paintings on wooden tables signaled the start of class and Zero turned with his water to—bump into someone and slosh water all over his hands and shoes.

“Ugh, are you kidding me,” Zero said in disgust and quickly twisted to put them down and grab paper towels.

“Sorry, Kiryuu-kun.”

Zero looked up to see Kaname Kuran standing in front of him. “It seems that you were lost in thought,” Kaname said. He reached around Zero to offer him more paper towels.

“Kuran, I thought I told you to stop being so formal,” Zero said, grabbing the paper towels from him. Zero gave Kaname a furtive, suspicious look, unable to believe someone could be so calm and put together so early on a Monday morning. His white button-down shirt was neatly tucked in as usual and open at the neck, leaving the unsuspecting to be blinded by the pale skin there. His chinos were a perfect fit and made him look even taller than his 6’1”. Zero’s eyes flicked down to Kaname’s expensive leather shoes. _Damn, why does this guy gotta look so good,_ thought Zero. He had no doubt he looked like he got run over by a lawnmower in comparison. “Thanks,” he added.

“My pleasure, Kiryuu-kun.”

“Just Zero, Kuran,” Zero said, rolling his eyes at the sheer number of times he had told Kaname that over the years. He walked away, taking the paper towels back with him to his seat. “Here,” he placed a cup on Yuki's side of the table.

“Thanks,” she said. “So what did they say this time?” Yuki dipped her brush into the water cup, leaving behind swirls of cobalt blue.

“The same thing,” Zero shrugged. “I don't know when I'm going to be fucking old enough for them.” He adjusted his seat so he more comfortable and took inventory of the still life before him. It was a bowl of fruit. Zero didn't know how many bowls of fucking fruit he'd drawn over his entire career, but Yagari-sensei was hell-bent on making him paint even more. There was a simple mastery you had to have to be able to render a good still-life, he'd say. And he was going to beat it into them if he had to.

Zero ran his fingers lightly down the long pieces of tape holding the thick watercolor paper to the wooden board. He still needed to fill in some details and finish the wine-red vase. Zero set about wetting his brush and trying to pick up enough color for mixing.

“I feel like a some kind of drama heroine, locked up until I get married off to the richest asshole available,” Zero muttered to Yuki. Yuki burst out laughing.

“Zero, how much of _Secret Life_ have you been watching? Be honest.”

Zero flushed. “Not that much,” he lied. “The last one I saw was where she ran away to America and left that guy behind.” If Airi decided to leave trashy dramas on even while she wasn't home, it only only polite to watch them and keep her updated.

Yuki was still laughing. “Zero, you are not going to turn into Kiyoko. I'll get Papa to talk to the aunties. There's no way I'm going to Europe without my best friend!” Yuki tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ears. “I can't believe Kiyoko-chan would leave behind Kei, he loves her more than anything! Ne, Yori-chan?”

“Mmhm, Yuki,” Yori replied. Yuki took control of the conversation then, with Yori and him putting in occasional comments after that. If only he could just pack up and go, Zero thought. _But with what money, you idiot?_ Zero snorted. He shook his head.

Three hours passed by quickly and Yagari gave them a warning to start wrapping up. He circled the room, observing the progress of his students. He stopped at everyone's tables and offered comments to some and ominous silence to others. Every student in the class was equally fond and scared of Yagari. He was a phenomenal teacher, but no one was safe from his sharp tongue.

“Hmm, Kaname,” Yagari said. “Good understanding of how the light shifts and changes here.” Zero looked up to see Yagari tapping his chin with a finger. “I appreciate the amount of detail in the background,” he said, pointing at a certain area in Kaname’s piece. “But try to focus on the fruit,” he finished wryly.

Kaname nodded, looking slightly pink. Aido snorted next to Kaname, but ducked his head under the table quickly, an innocent look on his face. Yuki, feeling fidgety, hopped out of her seat to look at Kaname’s painting.

“Oh wow, Kaname! This is amazing!” Yuki leaned closer and her long hair brushed the table. “You're so good at realistic stuff, I feel like I could just eat everything!”

Kaname smiled at her softly. “Thank you, Yuki.”

Yuki gasped, “Is that me?” She pointed to a brown head of hair behind an apple. “And Zero’s here too! He looks so pretty,” she giggled.

Zero’s head snapped up. He frowned, confused. He was in Kuran’s piece? Yuki waved Zero over.

“Zero, look. He caught you perfectly.”

Zero walked over to the other side of the room carefully and looked at the painting from behind Kaname’s shoulder. Zero frowned again. He was in Kaname’s painting. Yuki’s face was obscured by shadows, but his stood out, serious and focused. Yagari was right, though still unfinished, Kaname had excellent understanding of light. The dips and curves of Zero’s face were done with soft, light brushstrokes. A small flick would have given his eyes that gentle lilac and only loving patience could have gifted him lips like those. Zero’s face, lit by the early morning sun, more handsome than he could ever be in real life, was radiant.

Zero felt his whole body heat up. His throat filled with a strange mix of awkwardness, embarrassment, and awe.

“Yeah, I guess,” he said awkwardly, knowing his face could cook an egg.

“I was only drawing what I saw,” Kaname said softly. He wasn't looking at him. His deep brown eyes were focused on the table, lashes hiding them, but Zero saw how tightly he held his paintbrush. Zero huffed out a laugh, trying to dissipate the suddenly heavy atmosphere. “I'm flattered, Kuran. You have a talent for making something plain look special. Thanks,” Zero said quickly and left to clean up his table.

The next few days blurred together for Zero. It was the same mix of class, work, sleep, class, work, sleep, until it was Friday. The deadline for the summer program applications. Zero dragged himself to class that morning, quietly setting up and willing his ears not to hear Yagari-sensei announce that he would be collecting the last of the applications today.

Confident feet strode past the front of his table and Zero felt a rush of embarrassment and resentment. He couldn't help but feel awkward around Kaname after seeing his painting. It was unsettling to realize how much those brown eyes had been watching him during class. Zero wondered if it was more often than he realized. But when Kaname handed Yagari a packet of papers, Zero forgot about his embarrassment. _Great_. Zero scowled even more. Even Kuran was going, the last holdout of the semester.

“Thank you Kuran-san,” Yagari said. “Anybody else?” he asked. The room was silent, everyone knew the only person who hadn't turned anything in. “No? Going once...twice...gone.” Yagari stuffed Kaname's application in a folder on his desk and turned back to the room. “Okay, everyone. You know what to do.”

Zero sat in silence for nearly three hours. He felt his eyes pricking with tears, but refused to cry. He resolved only to frowned harder, twisting his mouth until it nearly disappeared. Yuki gave him a sympathetic look, but left him to his own devices.

At the end of class, Zero sighed and started packing up. As he cleaned his brushes in the sink, Zero mentally checked off everyone who was going: _Yuki, Yori, Aido, Kain, and Kaname._ Everyone but him. Zero’s throat burned from suppressed emotion and he felt, frankly, like shit.

 

 

 

  
_One month later..._

 

Yuki ran up to him after class, vibrating with excitement. “Zero,” she said. “You're going to Europe!”

 


End file.
